


O That You Were Yourself

by Lexigent



Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works, Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt <a href="http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/213067.html?thread=8926283#cmt8926283">Any, Any, If a dream is a wish your heart makes, my heart must be pretty messed up</a> at <a href="http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/">fic-promptly</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O That You Were Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneill/gifts).



Orsino lights Cesario's cigarette and watches the boy's lips as he leans back and takes a long drag. He throws down a card, and Orsino's heart misses a beat as his gaze is caught by Cesario's long fingers, the line of his jaw as he tucks a strand of hair behind his ear.

Orsino leans forward and so does Cesario, and then first their hands, then their lips touch. Orsino rises, lets himself be pulled up and across the table in a fluster of cards, Cesario's hands all over him as the boy turns them around and presses his body close to Orsino's.

His heart is beating so hard against his ribcage that he takes a few seconds to come to and realise he's on his own, in his bed, in the middle of the night. The memory of the dream kiss is still hot on his lips as he reaches for the glass of water on his nightstand.

 _If a dream is a wish your heart makes, then my heart must be pretty messed up_ , he thinks. He closes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep, but no matter how much he tries to tell himself it is mere exhaustion, the image on the inside of his eyelids is Cesario, and his heart will not let him rest.

Half-asleep, he starts touching himself in the hope of relief. He thinks of Olivia, but the name he cries when he is finished is not hers.


End file.
